dream_girlfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Study
Basics Your Girlfriend can study to earn personality trait bonuses and Player EXP. If your Girlfriend receives Advice from another Player while she is studying, she will gain bonus effects from her study upon completion. This bonus effect applies to the trait changes (both increases and decreases) obtained from a successfully completed study. Advice Precautions *Unless you have the Automatic Advice bonus feature active, advice needs to be received using the Receive Advice button before it expires, and before Work or Study is complete, in order to grant its bonus. *When advice is available to be received, an "Advice!" button appears in the lower-right-hand corner of the Home screen, above the Actions button. Clicking this button brings you to the Study screen where you can tap the "Receive Advice" button to receive the advice. *Advice that is not received expires after one hour and is no longer available. *Received advice from a friend is worth a 20% bonus, while received advice from a random visitor is only worth a 10% bonus. *If more than one player gives a girlfriend advice before you tap the Receive Advice button, you will only be awarded one advice boost when you receive advice for that girlfriend. *The maximum bonus that advice can provide is 100%, receiving more advice after this doesn't have any additional effect. Study You can choose which personality trait you wish to increase or decrease, and how long you would like to study for. Each trait can be raised to a maximum limit of 5000. (Note: Trait increase/Decrease displayed below are what is obtained '''without' any Advice.)'' Study Precautions Depending on your level, not all traits may be available. In order for these to be unlocked, you must gain exp. Practice Practice increases personality traits considerably more than Study. Unlike Study, personality traits cannot be freely chosen. The length of Practice, however, can still be chosen. Available Practice changes by day and by Player. Shells are needed to start Practice and the amount needed will differ depending on the length of the Practice. The following values are determined based on 100 motivation and 8 hours of study time. Trait Limits While engaging in Study/Practice its important to remember that your girlfriend starts with a total trait limit of 10,000 points. This means that the value of all of her traits combined cannot exceed 10,000 points. Current Trait totals can be checked by selecting Stats '''under the '''Trait button in the Girlfriend Tab. Once you have reached your Trait Limit, you will no longer be able to gain new points until you have decreased your current total or increased your total limit. Trait Limits are increased by 500 points for a given girlfriend for each personality that reaches Rank 90 with that girlfriend. Trait limits are also increased as a reward for unlocking achievements (+1000 for 50 achievements, +1500 for 55 achievements, +2500 for 60 Achievements). This Trait Limit Increase applies to all girlfriends. Sleep Effects Sound Sleep If you allow your Girlfriend to sleep for 4 hours, she will enter the Sound Sleep state. Upon waking her up, you will receive an effect of x1.2 Trait bonus. This effect will wear off after 6 hours. Perfect Sleep If you allow your Girlfriend to sleep for 8 hours, she will enter the Perfect Sleep state. Upon waking her up, you will receive an effect of x1.5 Trait bonus. This effect will wear off after 12 hours. Category:Your Girlfriend